


No Regret

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings, it's basically pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are looking down through the skylight as chefs prepare dinner for your ex-fiance's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

Q looked down to the kitchen, the skylight giving him the perfect view of the chefs preparing dinner. If he hadn't seen the sign in the lobby he wouldn't have known whose wedding they were cooking for, but apparently life had it out for him. It wasn't that he had any true regret of how things ended with his ex but it was the thought of what his life would have been like if they were still together. No running missions, testing weapons and blowing things up, since he would never have gotten drunk enough to believe that hacking MI6 was a good idea when she was still with him. He had truly loved her, probably would have had a good and happy life with her, but seeing his life now he really couldn't regret the breakup. As he contemplated his life to this point, he felt arms encircle him and pull him back into a firm chest. A soft kiss was placed underneath his ear as James said quietly, "let's go back to the party love, everyone's looking for you. If I take any longer to bring you back they might think I kidnapped you."

Q's lips pulled up into a soft smile as a chuckle escaped him as he leaned back into James. "We'll go back in a second," he said as he raised his glass in a toast toward where he assumed the wedding party was. He was happy and truly content with his life and wished her the same with whoever she choose to spend it with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many prompt works I'll be posting. If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
